Liquid crystal display devices are display devices including a liquid crystal display panel which has a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween, and perform display by changing a polarization state of light by changing an alignment state of the liquid crystal layer to which a voltage is applied using electrodes formed on the substrates. Therefore, liquid crystal display devices are non-emissive display devices which require light sources in addition to liquid crystal display panels. In such liquid crystal display devices, a plurality of differently colored transparent layers (color filters) are formed for performing color display on a color filter substrate of a pair of substrates.
A color filter substrate generally includes a plurality of differently colored color filters which are regularly arranged on the entire display area. A pixel which is the smallest unit performing color display is generally composed of color filters with respective three primary colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B). However, such three primary colors can produce only a part of color region which can be visible by human eyes, and high color saturation cannot be reproduced. Therefore, use of four or more differently colored color filters is proposed in order to increase the color reproduction range (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 8).
Further, improvement in yield of desired product has been needed for suppressing increase in production costs in production of liquid crystal display devices. Therefore, methods for appropriately modifying defects of color filters are needed in production processes of color filter substrates. In recent years, an ink jet method has been examined as a method for forming color filters. However, inks with different colors dropped on the substrate may be mixed to cause defects of color mixing in color filters. On the other hand, a method for reproducing color filters in portions obtained by removing color mixing portions by laser irradiation, such as YAG laser beam irradiation, has been known. However, even if the defects are modified by such a method, display qualities may be considerably degraded.
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-209047 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2001-306023 A
Patent Document 3: JP 2003-163940 A
Patent Document 4: WO 03/088203
Patent Document 5: JP 2005-234133 A
Patent Document 6: JP 2005-309305 A
Patent Document 7: WO 2006/018926
Patent Document 8: WO 2006/109577